


Masochism in Crestwood

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Caer Bronach - Freeform, Crestwood, Crying During Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Inquisitor, Painplay, Rough Sex, Top Dorian Pavus, he probably wasn't used to taking fall damage after getting acquainted with Skyhold's law of gravity, i wrote this this morning between the hours of 12:30 and 5:00, the dumb elf broke his leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: What most people know is that the Inquisitor broke his leg after (probably) backflipping off the battlements of Caer Bronach in Crestwood. What few people know is that he derives sexual pleasure from his own physical pain.





	Masochism in Crestwood

“Ah, I hoped to find you here,” Dorian entered the Inquisitor's bedroom in the Inquisition’s new acquisition of castle Caer Bronach in Crestwood. Elryn was lying on his bed with a broken leg and three healers surrounding him. Upon hearing Dorian, he waved the healers away who reluctantly left the room quietly.

“I'm glad you found me. This is absolutely dreadful,” Elryn replied.

“Does it hurt?”

“Does it hurt? Of course it does! I broke my fucking leg falling from the fucking keep! This will set us back at least a few days,” bemoaned the Inquisitor.

“A few days? More like a few weeks. The surgeon said it would be best if you were bedridden for at least two weeks,” Dorian chuckled, “You’re beginning to sound like Cullen.”

“You sound jealous. Don't worry, you're better at fucking.”

Dorian furrowed his brow, a mixture of sadness and anger came upon him. He knew Elryn didn't mean what he was saying. He was angry and nearly doubled over in pain so what else could he do, but hurl insults and vitriol. Noticing the expression Dorian was making, Elryn's features softened.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was unfair,” Elryn apologized, regretting what he had said.

“I can understand what you're feeling. But then again I can't. You're leader of arguably the most powerful force in Thedas. You have so much resting on your shoulders, so many people that depend on you, but now you're bedridden with a broken leg. Not to mention, the last time you caught a break was… well before the Conclave. Take advantage of this time and rest. And I'll be here for you if you need anything, as will the others,” Dorian assured Elryn with a loving smile.

Elryn smiled back and placed a hand on Dorian’s bicep, “I appreciate it, Dorian. I'll be needing that positive mindset if I'm ever going to be able to do backflips again.”

Dorian laughed, “There he is. There's that sweet and funny little Dalish man that we all know and love.”

Elryn rolled his eyes at the sentimentality, but his smile gave away his nonchalant charade. Neither of the men talked for a few moments, instead they listened to the pouring rain and thunder outside the thick castle walls and just gazed at each other.

“You know what you can do for me, Dorian?”

The mage perked up, “Yes? What’s that?”

Elryn smirked devilishly, “I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure? If you're in too much pain, it's probably unwise if we-” Elryn cut Dorian off by sitting up and kissing him in one swift motion. Dorian kissed him back, placing a hand under his chin.

Elryn pulled away hastily and with excitement, “And I want you to press on my leg.”

“Your broken leg? Really, Elryn? I know you're a masochist, but isn't that a bit extreme?”

“Please?” asked the Inquisitor in an innocent tone of voice.

“I'm hesitant. My head says no, but my-” Dorian glanced down at the tent in his pants that his erection had formed, “another part of me says yes.”

Elryn made eye contact with Dorian, giving him doe eyes that he knew he wouldn't be able to resist, as he unlaced the mage’s pants. “Listen to your cock,” the elf encouraged while lightly stroking Dorian's member.

The Tevinter mage thought for a second, “Alright, but you absolutely must tell me if I ever need to stop for any reason. Don't you dare force yourself to go beyond your limits.”

“The face you make when you're concerned about me is so cute,” Elryn smiled, then added, “And I promise I won't try going beyond my limits because I love and respect you.”

“Just a little icing on the cake, huh?” chuckled Dorian.

“Am I the cake?” Elryn asked with an impish grin.

Dorian laughed, “God! Do you want to be?”

“Just get my fucking pants off,” the elf giggled.

The mage nodded with a smirk and gently slid the Inquisitor's uncharacteristically loose linen pants off from the foot ends. He stripped his own pants as well as his shirt before cautiously climbing on top of Elryn. He unbuttoned and opened the rogue’s shirt, but otherwise left it on his body. Dorian lifted Elryn's good leg over his shoulder then carefully inserted his cock into Elryn.

“Ahaha fuck yes!” Elryn shouted in pleasurable agony.

Dorian thrusted slowly at first making sure Elryn could handle the pain. Then he started pumping faster, eliciting sighs and moans from the Inquisitor.

“Dorian, do it,” Elryn urged the mage to touch his injured leg where it hurt. Dorian was still having qualms about it, yet he ever so lightly pressed on the elf’s broken leg. 

Elryn yelped in pain, but gritted his teeth and commanded, “Harder.”

The command made Dorian melt in libidinous pleasure. He didn't know what it was, but watching the Inquisitor struggle and in pain turned him on even more. He observed Elryn gripping the sheets, white-knuckled, panting as if he had just ran a few miles, sweating, his face contorted in pain yet still angelic. He had to hand it to the elf, he could bare pain like no other. And so, Dorian pressed down on his leg harder, perhaps more than he should've because he had Elryn screaming, eyes shut tight and tears beginning to stream down his face. The mage immediately took his hand off and slowed his pace. He leaned forward to get a better look at Elryn's face, still inside the Inquisitor. He gently caressed the elf's cheek, wiping away the tears.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, don't stop.”

Dorian was concerned, “You promised…”

“I'm fine. Keep going until I cum,” Elryn whimpered.

Unconvinced, Dorian tested the waters by thrusting slowly, and observing Elryn's facial expressions. The Inquisitor wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. He kissed Dorian and placed a hand at the nape of the mage’s neck. His other hand was diverted to his dick which he used to jack himself off. Dorian returned to his previous pace, thrusting Elryn hard and fast. He also applied soft and steady pressure to the elf's leg. Elryn yelled and grunted in pain, but he didn't cry again which Dorian took as a good sign. He could tell by the way that the Inquisitor's voice changed keys and reached a forte that the man was nearing a really satisfying orgasm. 

“Ahh, fuck!” Elryn cried out arching his back and cumming on Dorian's chest as well as his own abs.

Dorian slowly pulled out of Elryn, jacking himself off until he cummed on the elf. He collapsed on the bed next to the Inquisitor, careful not to hit his broken leg. After catching his breath, Dorian sat up and gazed at Elryn with a worried smile.

“How do you feel?”

Elryn sighed, “That was… exhilarating.”

“Oh good, you had me scared that I had broken you more than you already are.”

“It turned you on didn't it?” Elryn questioned with a sly grin.

Dorian chuckled, “I'll admit, watching your pretty face contort to pain was riveting. Arousing, I might add. But don't get me wrong, I was afraid you were going to pass out on me.”

“Yes, I suppose that would not have been good. Luckily for you, I'm quite adept at not passing out,” Elryn winked at Dorian who laughed.

“Oh my god, I love you,” Dorian professed with a smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and both men shifted their attention to the sound. The person behind the door knocked again.

“Hello? Inquisitor? We heard you scream from across the fort and came running with healing herbs,” shouted presumably one of the mage healers from behind the door.

“Give us a moment,” Dorian yelled back, Elryn snickering at the mage who basically announced that he had just fucked the Inquisitor.

Dorian helped Elryn put his pants back on as well as button his shirt. The Tevinter mage stood from the bed and dressed himself as quickly as he possibly could. He leaned over Elryn and kissed him one last time before leaving the room.

“I'll be back a little later, darling. Do try to heal a bit.”

Elryn beamed wordlessly and giggled as he watched Dorian open the door then strut out the room all the while the healers staring at him like he was mistreating their patient. He smirked to himself and continued walking out of the room. The healers bombarded the Inquisitor with questions: ‘what was Dorian doing in there,’ ‘was he in a lot of unmanageable pain,’ ‘why he was screaming.’ Elryn laid quietly on his bed, ignoring questions, and letting the healers make assumptions about what had just transpired between him and Dorian as they treated his injured leg and gave him elfroot to ease the pain.


End file.
